What happens in the closet, stays in the closet
by teamscorpion.kelyes
Summary: A waige fanfic about their time in the closet and not being caught by the team at the wedding. Lets just say it gets hot and they're not bothered... at all.


[Paige has an idea to show what "I'm in love with you..." really means to Walter]

Paige grabs Walter by his soft loving hand. He looks to her like he has since they first laid eyes on eachother at that diner 3 years ago. He hurries behind... anticipating the pleasurable time that is about to come. Paige and Walter still dashing off from the wedding area, Paige says to him "Are you sure you're in love with me because I believe I can make you fall even harder for me in a few minutes." Walter looks amazed that she was already making hot and heavy statements at him. He felt a strange feeling come upon him as he followed Paige down the back hallway of Kovelsky's. He couldn't help but see Paige in her beautiful yet very tight dress. It laid over her shoulders exposing her amazing figure. He couldn't help while still holding Paige's hand as they continued their sexual driven journey to find a nice spot to truly "express" their love and notice how her dress pointed out her flawless body.

He began to have real feelings in which he never had before. He had these feelings because what they were about to do, was gonna be with the one person they've been longing for, for years now. Walter continued to admire her body as he has never experienced this kind of emotion. Paige looked back to him, noticing where his eyes were gazed upon. They were gazed on her... accentuated "area". She didn't mind because she was doing the same earlier when Walter was up walking about at the wedding ceremony. She couldn't help it, for a genius, he had a nice ass, which she admired... for all those years before. Finally, they reached the perfect place.

Paige opens the door to a darkened closet. Walter says "this is gonna be interesting" with a gleaming smile. Paige leads Walter in and when they're alone for once with no one around, she takes his hand and holds it. While holding his hand, she says to him "Walter, with you, I feel complete. I feel like I am complete. I've never felt so sure of something like I am right now." Walter interrupts her saying "Paige, I have never really felt anything at all until I met you. I wouldn't want this with anyone else but you." She releases his hand and says "Well, now let me show you what I've been wanting to do since we kissed in the garage that night." Walter smiles.

She puts her lips against his and it feels like the world is finally right. He can't help but put his hands on her waist. After she whispers in his ear "Aren't you gonna show me what I've been missing Walter?", he begins to show her what she's been missing. He lifts her up and puts her against the counter facing him. He starts taking off her dress starting with the straps which barely even covered her before. She unbuttons his white shirt, all while still keeping their lips from not coming apart from one another. Walter finally has her dress down to her feet and she already has his shirt and pants off. Walter was learning now that he had to be quicker if he was going to keep up with Paige.

She was moving faster and more intense now, taking her hands and moving them through Walter's hair. She pushed Walter against the wall after, making it more intense now. Walter couldn't keep his hands to himself as he had her dress off and now they were bare except for his underwear and her bra and underwear. She had a black laced bra that made Walter react more closely. She whispers in his ear "aren't you going to take it off?" and he responds by gently undoing her bra. She felt like no other, with the man she truly loves. Walter then removing the other garment and his, as he lifted her off the floor by her thighs against the wall. Walter continued this agressiveness and Paige loved it even more. He asks Paige, "are you-" but Paige cuts him off saying "please now." He gives her what she wants and she can't help but moan with love. This is with the man she truly loves and she couldn't be more happier in that moment. Walter and Paige are in sync with their rhythm of breathing and motion. The heavy breathing from both of them made it more intense. Walter then moved her off the wall and onto the floor.

On the floor, he began this same action and Paige responded once more. Minutes pass on, the same back and forth motion, the same heavy breathing, the same sounds emitting from eachother, and the same love are still there. Paige and Walter are sweating but continue. Walter's pace becomes faster, harder, and more intense. Paige's hands hold onto Walter's shoulders as he leans further forward into Paige. They're close enough they feel their breaths against one another.

Paige smiles as Walter continues. As this continues, she then again whispers in his ear saying "Is it hot in here now Walter?" and he smiles back to her question saying "yeah it is." They don't care how loud they are and keep going. This was what they've wanted forever. [Let's just say that closet is gonna need some cleaning after they're done.] Drenched in sweat, they finish on top of one another... feeling better than they ever been before with smiles on eachother's face but not without finishing it with one final kiss (a hot kiss).


End file.
